Thank You, Harry
by Ms. Loony Lovegood
Summary: "Surprise!"/"Happy birthday, Harry!"/"Happy birthday, Dad!"/"Happy birthday, love. Kau adalah suami yang terbaik sekaligus sosok ayah yang tak akan tergantikan bagi kami. You're the best father! And thanks for being a part of us, I love you."/SpecialHarryDay—"A 1000 Gifts For Harry"/Happy Birthday 33rd HARRY POTTER, thanks for the all tears and smiles. Thanks4everything/OS. RnR? :)


**Disclaimer** : I just have the plot, J.K Rowling has

**Warning!** Alur kecepatan, minim diksi.

* * *

**|Thank You, Harry|**

* * *

Harry duduk terpekur di atas sofa marunnya di dekat perapian. Merenung tentang banyaknya hal yang terjadi dalam kehidupannya belakangan ini. Tak dimungkiri, ia merasa telah gagal menjadi sosok ayah yang baik di mata anak-anaknya.

**Flashback**

"Hey Al!" Albus mendongak sekilas menatap wajah orang yang menyapanya barusan. Dengan pandangan malas, ia segera beranjak pergi. Harry berdiri terdiam.

"Mungkin dia masih merajuk karena kau menolak membelikannya sapu." Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menyadarkan Harry, jemari kecil itu mendarat hangat di pundaknya.

Pria itu menoleh, memandangi sosok cantik di hadapannya dengan atensi emeraldnya yang berpendar sayup.

"Seharusnya aku menuruti keinginannya." Harry menggeleng. "Oh, tidak. Aku sudah menjadi ayah yang tak baik untuknya." Harry menghela napas muram.

"Tidak, Harry. Kupikir, ia hanya butuh waktu," ujar Ginny menenangkan. Harry menatapnya cukup lama sebelum akhirnya ia menarik seulas senyum tipis di bingkai wajahnya.

Senyuman yang menyamarkan kekalutan hatinya.

.

.

"James, ayo makan."

"Aku tak lapar," sahut James datar, netranya masih fokus bergulir dalam deretan tulisan sekecil semut dalam buku yang berjudul 'All About Quidditch' tanpa mendongak sedikitpun. Ia kemudian bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan Harry seorang diri.

Lagi-lagi Harry Potter menghela napas. Ia tak mengerti mengapa kedua pahlawan kecilnya bersikap seperi ini terhadapnya. Yah, berdoalah agar Lily Luna tak mengacuhkannya juga seperti kedua kakaknya.

Belakangan ini James juga turut berperilaku aneh. Sepertinya ia pun merajuk lantaran Harry yang tak sempat menyaksikan pertandingan Quidditchnya beberapa waktu lalu—sebelum libur dari Hogwarts.

Yah, sepenuhnya itu bukan salah James. Bagaimanapun, ini juga salah Harry sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia berjanji untuk menyaksikan pertandingan putranya lantas mengingkarinya?

Orang tua macam apa dia? Hatinya mencelos seketika. Ia merasa sudah tak layak menjadi sosok ayah yang baik bagi anak-anaknya.

**Flashback End**

* * *

"Harry, aku pergi dulu." Ginny mengecup bibir Harry singkat sebelum melesat keluar rumah bersama James, Albus, dan Lily. Pria bersurai hitam itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, pertanda ia mengizinkan mereka untuk berkunjung ke The Burrow karena permintaan Molly yang katanya rindu dengan cucu-cucunya.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah James, Albus, dan Lily—yang serta merta langsung mangalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sekali lagi Harry merasakan hatinya mencelos. Namun satu hal yang masih patut ia syukuri, yaitu karena Lily—putri satu-satunya—masih membalas senyumannya.

'Yah, setidaknya Lily masih menganggapku,' batin Harry menguatkan.

Maka disinilah ia sekarang. Duduk termenung memikirkan segalanya. Berkali-kali hatinya bersorak dengan seenaknya, mengatakan bahwa Harry benar-benar bukan sosok ayah yang pantas bagi anak-anaknya. Bagaimana tidak? Buktinya ia tak bisa memberikan yang terbaik bagi mereka. Dan karena perasaan itulah yang membuat Harry semakin terpuruk.

* * *

"Bagaimana?" Ginny bertanya kepada ketiga anaknya dengan antusias. James dan Albus memerhatikan dengan serius seolah-olah merasa setuju. Namun lain halnya dengan Lily yang tampak mengernyit tak senang.

"Mum, itu sungguh selera yang buruk!" Serta merta ketiga kepala itu menoleh ke arah gadis kecil berambut merah yang menatap kue tart di hadapannya dengan manik tanpa minat sedikitpun.

Ginny menghela napas. James memutar bola mata, sementara Albus hanya mendengus kecil mendengar komentar adiknya itu. Bukan masalah sebenarnya. Tapi bayangkan, mereka sudah berkeliling ke beberapa toko kue! Dan komentar Lily selalu hampir serupa.

"Maafkan aku Mum, James, Albus." Lily memandangi ketiga orang di hadapannya secara bergantian. "Kupikir, ada baiknya kalau Dad dibelikan Tar Karamel saja," usul gadis itu dengan netra berbinar. Senyumnya merekah seketika tatkala ketiga orang di hadapannya itu akhirnya mengangguk dan tersenyum sumringah.

Lily ikut tersenyum puas. Sementara Ginny dengan segera memesan sebuah Tar Karamel super besar kesukaan Harry. Mengapa makanan ini tak pernah ia pikirkan? Pasti Harry akan sangat senang mendapatkan makanan kesukaannya sebagai pengganti kue tart-nya. Yah, pasti.

Namun tiba-tiba, ponsel wanita berambut krimsom itu berdering. _Well_, di zaman sekarang ini Ginny dan beberapa penyihir lainnya memang sudah menggunakan ponsel muggle sebagai alat komunikasi yang lebih praktis dibanding dengan burung hantu.

"Halo? Ya, sebentar lagi kami pulang. Baiklah, kita bertemu di sana. Mmh, terima kasih atas semuanya. Aku yakin Harry pasti akan sangat senang. Oke, sampai jumpa.._Bye_." Ginny menutup sambungan teleponnya diiringi dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

'Ah, semoga saja Harry akan senang dengan kejutan kecil ini'.

* * *

'Tok ... Tok ... Tok ...' Harry beranjak untuk membukakan pintu.

'Siapa sih yang datang di Rabu sore seperti ini? Apalagi ini hari libur!' Harry membatin gemas. Tapi toh, ia membukakan pintu juga.

"Ia tunggu, tunggu," sahutnya merengut lantaran ketukan pintu yang semakin keras. Pria itu sukses ternganga dengan manik emeraldnya yang menatap tak percaya. Tak berkedip selama beberapa saat.

"_Surpriseee_!" Ginny berdiri paling depan dengan membawa sebuah Tar Karamel super besar di tangannya. James, Abus, serta Lily berdiri di sebelahnya. Sementara beberapa teman dan sahabat Harry berdiri di belakang Nyonya Potter itu. Harry tak menyangka dan memandang tak percaya ke arah mereka semua. Ada Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Hannah, Seamus, Dean, dan masih banyak lagi.

"_Happy birthday, Harry_!" Sahut mereka bersamaan, membuat Harry berbinar tanpa mampu mengungkapkan kata-kata.

"Merlin! Ba—bagaimana mungkin?" Harry tampak terpukau dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"_Happy birthday_, _Dad_!" Ujar James tersenyum.

"Kau tahu? Selama ini kami hanya berpura-pura marah padamu sebagai bagian dari kejutan kecil ini," tambah Albus bersemangat. Lily tersenyum lebar. Perlahan Ginny maju ke hadapan Harry.

"_Happy birthday_, _love_," ucap Ginny seraya mengecup pipi suaminya itu. "Kau adalah suami yang terbaik sekaligus sosok ayah yang tak akan tergantikan bagi kami. _You're the best father_! _And thanks for being a part of us, I love you_." Ginny mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Harry.

"Horrraaayyy!" Teman serta sahabat Harry bersorak-sorak riang menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapan mereka. Warna-warni balon serta bunyi terompet terdengar membahana di beranda rumah _The-Chosen-One_ itu.

"_Blimey_, Harry! Tidakkah kau berniat mengajak kami masuk ke dalam rumahmu?" Cetus Ron tiba-tiba yang setelahnya langsung disambut dengan gelakan tawa dari semuanya.

Harry sangat senang dan merasa bersyukur karena memiliki keluarga serta sahabat yang begitu menyayanginya. Ia tak akan pernah melupakan momen berharga ini.

**_Happy Birthday 33rd HARRY POTTER, thanks for the all tears and smiles. Thanks for everything! :)  
_**


End file.
